Hand dishwashing is typically performed by applying dishwashing detergent to a sponge or cleaning implement and scrubbing dishware with the implement; or adding the detergent to a water bath in a sink and soaking/scrubbing the dishware in the detergent water bath. Such conventional methods may take the consumer longer periods of time than necessary to clean dishware when it is not heavily soiled or when there are only a few items to clean (e.g. knife, spatulas, soup ladles, etc used briefly to prepare food). Such conventional methods may also result in wasted dishwashing detergent product (i.e. dosed amount may be more than needed to clean the dishware).
Finding efficient ways of cleaning dishware may be desired by many consumers. One approach to quicker cleaning is direct application of dishwashing detergent onto the soiled dishware followed by an optional light scrub and then a water rinse. One attempt in the art of direct-foam cleaning is “Method Power Foam Dish Soap” dishwashing detergent sold by Methods Products (San Francisco, Calif., U.S.A.). The Method product provides a dishwashing composition in a spray bottle. Current direct-foam dishwashing products, however, may not effectively clean dishware and may not provide good surface area foam coverage and/or lasting foam coverage for efficient cleaning. To compensate for the lack of coverage and non-lasting coverage, multiple spray actions are needed which can negatively affect user experience, lead to overconsumption of the cleaning product, and may also increase product bounce back from surfaces when spraying. Such bounce back can cause wasted product and possible product inhalation risks.
As such, it is desirable to improve cleaning efficiency by providing good coverage on surfaces per dose of the direct-foam cleaning product with minimal bounce back and without compromising tough food cleaning.